Le médecin du Sanctuaire
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Connaissez-vous Gregor Oikia ? Non sans doute, alors que son rôle au Sanctuaire est pourtant indispensable. Il est le médecin des chevaliers d'or, et connaît tous leurs petits secrets. Humour, divers personnages, slash.


Une grosse connerie qui vient de sortir de ma tête ce matin… Divers personnages et pairings. La vocation littéraire de ce site se confirme sinon : impossible d'utiliser le point virgule.

o

o

Il était l'homme simple derrière les hauts faits, la petite main dans l'ombre des armures étincelantes, le professionnel discret et consciencieux sans lequel les héros n'auraient pu accomplir de glorieux exploits.

Son cabinet était à son image. Un bureau de marbre reposant sur des colonnes doriques ; un buste d'Asclépios et son sceptre (le bâton autour duquel s'enroulaient deux serpents) ; une affiche « Les antibiotiques c'est pas automatique » ; une table d'examen qui datait de l'époque des Colonels ; une barbe d'athée rationaliste dans la lignée des Anaxagore et des Thucydide ; un diplôme encadré de _médecine des sports_.

Oui, il était le docteur en médecine du Sanctuaire, celui que venaient voir les chevaliers de tout ordre et de tout alliage quand ils avaient un bobo.

* * *

**Premier patient : Mû**

Quand le praticien avait vu le chevalier d'or du bélier faire son entrée dans son cabinet, il n'en avait d'abord pas cru ses yeux. Ce dernier avait en effet toujours dédaigné son art, préférant absorber, quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, des potions de grand-mère népalaises à base de champignon pourri et de lait de yak fermenté, au lieu de ses petites gélules si hygiéniques.

Mais finalement il était venu. Quel mal avait pu le résoudre à faire appel à ses compétences, aux compétences de la Science ? Alors que Mû restait debout devant son bureau, le visage impénétrable, l'esprit pourtant si rigoureux du scientifique ne put s'empêcher de battre la campagne l'espace de quelques secondes. (MST ? Dépression ?)

« Bonjour, docteur. »

« Chevalier du Bélier, je commençais à désespérer de vous voir un jour dans mon cabinet. »

« Il est des situations où l'on a pas le choix », répondit Mû. Puis de s'exclamer en direction de la salle d'attente : « Kiki, lâche ce jouet et viens ici ! »

Un jeune rouquin couvert de tâches rouges et qui avait perdu de son exubérance fit son entrée dans la salle d'examen.

« Varicelle », pensa tout de suite le médecin à la vue du désastre. Mais il se contenta de se tourner vers Mû pour lui asséner :

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous l'aviez fait vacciner. »

* * *

**Second patient : Shaka**

« Bonjour docteur », fit calmement le moine en s'asseyant sur la chaise orange comme si il s'était agi d'un lotus, un enivrant parfum de santal et de jasmin s'exhalant des plis de sa toge par ce geste.

« Bonjour Shaka. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« Des maux d'estomac », se contenta de répondre le plus laconique des Indiens.

Le Docteur se frotta les mains intérieurement. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait vermifuger celui dont la maigreur l'inquiétait et l'agaçait à la fois. Sans parler de cette détestable habitude de garder les yeux fermés – à force, cela faisait des croûtes.

« Quel type de douleur exactement ? A quelle fréquence ? »

« Dans l'estomac et les intestins. »

« Douleurs appuyées et brèves ? Ou plutôt longues et diffuses ? »

Shaka haussa un unique sourcil, signe, chez lui, de réflexion.

« La plupart du temps… Longues et diffuses. Mais parfois également, appuyées et brèves. Surtout dans le bas du ventre. »

« Comme une barre ? »

« Oui. »

« Et au niveau de l'estomac ? »

« Comme des serrements. »

« Tous les jours ? »

« Presque. »

« A quelle moment de la journée ? »

« Hé bien, cela arrive indifféremment… »

« Des problèmes de digestion ? Des diarrhées ou constipation ? »

« Non. »

« Je vais vous ausculter. Allonger vous sur la table. »

Shaka s'exécuta. Le praticien commença par regarder ses yeux avec sa lampe.

« Je n'ai pas de problème de ce côté-là, docteur. »

« Je vais tout de même vous donner des gouttes. Découvrez votre ventre s'il-vous-plaît…»

Le chevalier d'or écarta sur le côté le pan de sa toge. L'étoffe cachait un ventre ferme et plat, mais un peu creux. Le docteur commença à le palper.

« Dites moi quand vous avez mal. »

« D'accord. »

« Là, vous sentez quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

« Et là ? »

« Non. »

Le docteur se gratta la barbe, l'air perplexe.

« Rhabillez-vous, je vais prendre votre tension. »

Il agrafa l'instrument autour du muscle sec de son bras. La graisse existait-elle seulement dans ce corps ? Il appuya sur la pompe.

« 10. Vous devriez boire du café de temps en temps, Shaka. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hum. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Les deux hommes reprirent leur place initiale.

« Docteur, soyez franc. Je suis prêt à tout entendre. Je sais que mon hygiène de vie et le contrôle parfait de mon corps me mettent à l'abri des désagréments que connaissent le Commun. Néanmoins, le grand Bouddha Shakyamuni lui-même périt d'une indigestion. »

« Hé bien, pour être honnête, Shaka, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez. Il se peut que cela soit une appendicite, mais nous ne pouvons le savoir pour le moment. Je vais donc, pour calmer vos douleurs, vous prescrire du paracétamol et des anti-spasmodiques. Et si vous avez une nouvelle crise, venez immédiatement me consulter. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Shaka sortait du cabinet avec dans un petit sac ses comprimés et ses gouttes pour les yeux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure dans la salle d'attente. Juste Shun en béquilles accompagné d'Ikki, tête baissée et bras croisés, qui leva juste les yeux quand il vit Shaka sortir du bureau.

Mais quand le regard gris du Phénix se posa sur lui, chargé de cosmos, Shaka se demanda s'il n'allait pas rebrousser chemin… Car il sentit à nouveau ses intestins se contracter douloureusement et comme de petites bêtes battre leurs ailes dans son estomac.

* * *

**Troisième patient : Kanon**

L'examen fini, le docteur soupira.

« Quand j'étais interne aux Urgences, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses. Mais alors là, un trident… »

o

o


End file.
